


Thicker Than Water

by goodnyte



Series: Darker Shade of Knight [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnyte/pseuds/goodnyte
Summary: Tainted blood was easy to come by in Ishgard.Vampire AU for Halloween.





	Thicker Than Water

“How’s your leg?”

“It’s fine enough. I can walk on it.”

“Hm. Are you sure you don’t want to use a cane? It’ll also make you look more, you know…”

“Yes?”

“Harmless.”

A pause. A smile.

“Why would I ever want to lie to people like that?”

.o. 

Tainted blood was easy to come by in Ishgard.

Sidurgu distantly wondered sometimes if that was why Ser Ompagne had insisted on staying near the city, right until his dying day. A diet as restrictive as the one he insisted on depended entirely on the availability of blood such as this.

The body in his grasp twitched, drawing Sid from his thoughts. He instinctively bit down harder, fangs sinking deep into the soft hollows of his prey’s throat. He pressed the soon-to-be-corpse further into the corner of the alley, both to keep away from curious eyes and to enjoy the sensation of the body rapidly cooling against his cold skin.

The blood may have been tainted but it sustained them nonetheless. Only the lives of those they deemed to be sufficiently corrupt were forfeit - only those who sufficiently lacked in basic moral fortitude.

Fray had pointed his current meal out a few weeks ago. They’d kept tabs on him ever since - a loan servicer, preying on the poor and helping himself to their daughters as an alternative when they inevitably couldn’t pay.

There was a thrill in being the one to free the streets of such a monster. It took a monster to know one, after all.

And it often took one to kill one, too.

A crack echoed in the alleyway, followed by a wet and heavy plop. 

The man had been dead, certainly, but Sid wouldn’t risk him hanging on long enough to turn. And the satisfaction of snapping his neck made for the perfect end to such a delightful meal.

He waited and listened, horns tuned to the sound of the city after so many years. Muted voices, gasping manufactories, bare feet scraping on hard stone — all the sounds of the city’s routine.

Hearing no sign of anyone searching for him or his prey, Sid reached to pull the hood of his cloak over his head. He snapped the collar of his jacket upright against the wind, and checked for blood with the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. 

Nothing. He shoved his hands deep in this coat pockets. He wished he’d have remembered gloves. The chill wasn’t dangerous to him but it wasn’t pleasant all the same. 

Hunched to three-quarters of his height, he stepped out from the alleyway. He looked, left and then right, before starting his long and winding way home, made slower by his slight limp.

Some dark carrion bird flew overhead in the opposite direction as he walked and he couldn’t help a small, grim grin. At least someone would be enjoying his leftovers.

.o.

“They still haven’t fixed this door.”

The door to their inn room clattered in its frame. Sid turned and shoulder-checked the wood into place. He jerked the handle once to make sure it was locked proper then looked to the desk against the opposite wall.

“Gibrillont knows it’s us in here,” Fray said, raising a dismissive hand to wave the worry away. “He knows no one would survive breaking in.”

“Even so,” Sid grunted but dropped it. He shifted his weight to his good leg and settling down on their bed. “Still at it?”

Fray snorted. He was bent over a small pile of tomes splayed out on the desk, his hair spilling into his eyes so much that Sid wondered how he could even see the pages. His usually-brown skin looked pale in the tallow light of the candle he read by, and he hadn’t changed since Sid had left earlier. 

“Yes, I’ll be at it until I can figure out how to get the magic to work on your leg,” he said, lifting his head to shoot Sid a cold glare. “I thought you’d be more grateful.”

“It’ll heal eventually,” Sid said, shrugging. “We’re vampires, you know. Regenerative powers and all that.”

“You were stabbed in the leg with a silver-tipped lance, Sid. We have no idea how long it’ll take to heal.” 

“I can walk on it.”

“You said that earlier,” Fray said, shaking his head and turning back to his tome. “Didn’t dissuade me then and it won’t dissuade me now.”

“You haven’t eaten in days, Fray,” Sid said, matter-of-factly. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. “You’re distracting yourself with this pet project of yours.” 

“We don’t need to eat at all,” Fray said and his tone suggested that was the end of the discussion. “I’ll find something to snack on after I finish this chapter.”

Sid had never taken well to a conversation being ended on any terms but his own. “And where will you find such a snack? I just drained the only lead we’ve had this week.”

“It’s Ishgard,” Fray said snidely. “I’m sure I’ll be able to find _ something _.”

“Not good enough, Fray,” Sid said, getting up from the bed with a grunt. 

They were both stronger than any mortal man. But Sid was stronger even still.

It happened quickly and violently. Sid walked over and unceremoniously grabbed Fray from his seat, lifting him up and knocking the chair over as he went. Fray was caught unawares or otherwise he would have had more time to put up a fight. Instead, he hissed and squirmed in Sid’s grip - it was too late by the time Sid had him. He crushed the smaller man against his chest and sat down on the bed, landing with Fray in his lap.

“There,” he said with a cocksure grin at Fray’s expense. “Now, I’ve just had a nutritious meal based on one of your leads. It’s only fair for me to share.”

“What, and delay your healing further?” Fray asked, glaring at him. “Why would I do that?”

“Your eyes are yellow.”

“They’re always yellow--”

“No, they’re usually gold.” Sid said slowly, the grin fading. “And you’re paler than usual. You need to eat, Fray, and if you won’t leave the inn room to do it…”

Fray bit at his lower lip, his gaze darting to the floor. He said nothing.

And then, “You’re an ass.”

Sid huffed out a laugh. “An ass that smells like a good meal, I bet.” 

Fray groaned. “You’re insufferable when you’re right.”

Sid shook his head and reached up to undo the clasps of his jacket. Fray helped him push it from his shoulders and then reached to undo the ties holding his undershirt closed. After a few spare moments, his throat was exposed--

And whatever hunger Fray had been suppressing was no longer hidden. His eyes gleamed with need and Sid rolled his eyes. He’d gotten too used to going hungry in the Brume. Master should have taught him more about what happened when going hungry meant more than just a hard night’s sleep. 

“Well,” Sid said, tilting his head to the left to give Fray more room. 

Fray kept his eyes on Sid’s face, clearly looking for signs of pain, but slowly leaned in to kiss along the hollows of Sid’s throat. His lips were cold - another sign of hunger - and he was impatient. One breath, two breaths…

Sid sucked in a breath as he felt fangs sink into his skin, drinking deep of the blood he’d feasted on earlier. It sang in his own veins, his magicks having already amplified the vitality it would provide. Fray needed only a fraction of what he’d drained, and yet… and yet…

His vision swam and he felt himself starting to go limp. It wasn’t unexpected and it wasn’t the first time he’d felt such a sensation. To bite a mortal was to send them into a slumber - a coma, really. It stopped them struggling and from alerting other prey nearby. 

But to bite another vampire - the magic wasn’t enough to knock them out.

It just did… this, instead.

Their magicks intertwined, connected by the blood passing between them. It felt good because he trusted Fray; with another vampire, it would have been terrifying. Invasive.

No, this was nice. Even the sting of pain at the start was worth the warmth, the feeling of his life - stolen as it was - sustaining someone else, even if just partially… 

“Fool,” Fray mumbled against his neck, licking at the puncture wound before leaning in to bite him again. He reached to cup behind Sid’s neck, holding his head up.

Sid’s vision swam, his body feeling heavy. He hummed, the sound vibrating against the fangs lodged in his throat in a surprisingly-pleasant way. It prompted another hum, another and another until he was nearly purring against the sensation. A breath, two breaths… 

Fray released him, fangs coming free as he pulled back for a breath he didn’t need to take, blood dripping from his lips. He pressed his hand to his mouth and reached for something to wipe away the worst of it.

A push against Sid's shoulder and he was hastily guided into lying down on the bed. His vision attempted to focus, the simple wood of the ceiling proving easy enough to keep solid but then a face swam into frame and undid all of his progress. He scrunched his nose until he recognized the soup of colors as Fray. 

“Better?” His voice was leaden, mirroring how heavy the rest of his body felt.

Fray smirked and Sid could see the slightest stain of red on his lips. He felt a warmth bloom in his stomach and he squirmed beneath that invigorated golden gaze. “Much better,” he said, cupping Sid’s cheek in one hand as he shifted his weight on top of him. “At your expense though, it seems.”

Sid replied with a muffled “pffth”. He wasn’t capable of much else and words were becoming increasingly difficult to form the longer Fray was perched up on his chest as he was. “S’nothing,” he managed, with some effort.

Fray shook his head, his sandy blonde hair falling listlessly into his eyes. “It’ll wear off shortly,” he murmured, leaning his face in close. “I’m happy to distract you while it does,” he said.

There was a mischievous twitch to his smirk and Sid felt that warmth in his gut suddenly surge downwards. He gaped and tried to find his words but Fray’s mouth was on his long before any came to him.

He blinked, tasting iron on his tongue as Fray pressed into him. He felt hands pressed against his chest, pulling furtively at his shirt to loosen it from his trousers. “Mmph,” was all he could manage, part protest and part encouragement.

It was amazing how long a kiss could last when you didn’t have to breathe. 

The shirt came free and Fray’s hands continued further south, jerking at his trousers until they started to come loose. Sid whined against Fray’s lips, and Fray responded in kind by artfully nicking his lower lip with a fang. The taste of blood flooded his senses, amplified by the tang of taste that pervaded Fray’s entire mouth. He relaxed, the heady reminder of their communion making him go limp again.

“That’s a good boy,” Fray murmured against his lips. “This is what you get for distracting me from my reading.” His fingers undid the ties around Sid’s waist and he pulled his pants down with one hand. 

“I should do it more often then--hng,” Sid choked out, the sound dying in his throat as Fray reached down to grab his dick. 

Fray hummed, amused. “I’ll blame your lack of foresight on the blood loss,” he said. He moved his hand in a slow, sweeping touch down to the base Sid’s dick, settling there and waiting for a moment before moving again. 

Sid groaned, his hips jerking against Fray’s hand. “Y’sure?” he managed, trying to get his vision to focus on Fray. The dark browns and golds of his silhouette stood out enough against the dull grays and blacks of the room but he could barely make out his expression.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Fray said with a chuckle. He released his hold on Sid, earning a frustrated whine, but quickly shimmied down the length of Sid’s chest to settle between his legs. “I’ve got energy to burn, after that,” he said, and it was obviously true. Even in the haze, Sid could see the intense burn in the gold of Fray’s eyes. “What better way to spend some of it?”

He didn’t give Sid a chance to respond or retort, quickly leaning forward to drag an experimental lick along the length of Sid’s dick. Sid twitched, whatever reply he had for Fray’s question dying somewhere in his throat. Fray always had had a remarkable talent for shutting him out. 

There wasn’t much for him to do but to enjoy and he supposed - in his muddled morass of thoughts - that was the point. Still, he clumsily reached down to place one hand on Fray’s head, gently sprawling his claws along his scalp. It seemed to be doing something right because Fray hummed appreciatively around his dick. He groaned, having to resist the urge to thrust upwards.

The only thing stopping him was the effort of moving that much being beyond him. 

Fray continued, the heat sprawling in his pelvis following the trail of Fray’s hands along his thighs, running up and down leaving hot trails of sensation along his skin. He closed his eyes and focused on not twitching too much.

“Sid.”

He didn’t open his eyes. He tried to hum, but it came out as a heated whine. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“Sid, look at me,” Fray said. 

Sid grunted but reluctantly obliged. He opened his eyes, but there was still darkness waiting for him.

“Move your arm,” Fray added, amused.

Sid let his arm flop onto the bed, unaware that he’d even moved it. He looked down and almost wished he hadn’t. Fray was still mostly a swirl of gold, but his face faded in and out of focus, once or twice - his cheeks were flushed and his lips shone, his mouth turned up into a self-assured smirk. “I want to see you,” he said, leaning down to place a kiss against Sid’s thigh. 

“Sorry,” Sid said, jerking his arm against his side to remind himself not to move it again.

“Better,” Fray murmured, distracted by his work. He leaned back in and shot Sid a smirk before taking his dick in his mouth again--

And just as he had with his lip, he let his fang swipe ever so gently against the length of it as he went down on him. Sid gasped, the sensation of something so sharp against the one part of him that still seemed capable of registering pain prompting that fire in his gut to explode all through his lower half. “F-Fray,” he spluttered.

Fray hummed around his dick, prompting another whine, his eyes glancing up at Sid. There was something wicked in the gold of them, some mischievous air to him - the same rogueish charisma that made it easy for him to get away with anything short of murder. 

A put-upon charisma, most of the time. But there was nothing put-upon about that fire in his gaze. 

Sid groaned, almost wishing he hadn’t obliged. It was so much worse when he--

As if Fray read his thoughts, he stared up into Sid’s eyes as he wrapped a hand around the base of Sid’s dick. He moved his mouth, sucking at the head of his dick and pumping at the base in tandem -- once, twice--

Sid never got to count to three. Stars exploded behind his eyes, whatever amount of lucidity he’d regained spinning out into nonsense once again as his body curled inward with his climax. He kept his gaze on Fray but he couldn’t see him for a few long moments.

A breath, two breaths… eventually, he came back panting. 

“Still with me?”

Sid grunted a response. His throat felt dry and he still saw stars as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He tilted his head, watching as Fray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, checking for spit and blood both. 

“Feel good?”

Sid nodded, managing a hoarse “yes” before he started to cough.

Fray was up quickly and back again with two small red vials. “Here,” he said, handing it to Sid. “I saved some figuring we might need a pick-me-up after this.”

Sid glanced at the vial of his own blood and tilted his head. “You--I didn’t even feel them,” he said. He didn’t waste time downing the small amount of blood, feeling invigorated almost as soon as the taste of it touched his tongue. His vision cleared and his voice returned in full strength. “Potent stuff.”

“Most vampire blood is,” Fray said, tossing his vial onto the side table and leaning back into bed. Sid followed him down, lying back again and pawing against Fray until he scooted closer against his chest. 

“Your turn tomorrow,” Sid mumbled against the back of his neck. “Promise?”

Fray hummed and rested his head against Sid’s shoulder at last. “What good’s the promise from a monster?” he asked.

“Better than a promise from men.”

A breath, two breaths… Fray shifted to turn on his other side, settling back down to face Sid. “Master taught you that, huh?”

Sid nodded.

“Very well,” Fray said with a small smile. “I’ll let you give me a blowjob tomorrow. Monster’s honor.” 

Sid spluttered as Fray spun again to press his back against his chest, settling their weight together comfortably. “Good,” Sid said, his voice hoarse for some reason.

He reached to hold Fray close, earning a put-upon sigh. They might not need warmth, nor did they fear what hid in the dark. But it felt good to be close at night anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I had this idea for a vampire AU that started out as a much more ambitious project, but then I decided I'd just do a Halloween blowjob and call it quits for now. I have a whole bunch of ideas and headcanon lore for how the DRK crew could work with a vampire AU so if it's something you'd like to read more in-depth, please say so! I might return to it someday soon!


End file.
